1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for quickly releasing fishing leader lines from the end of a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several attempts have been made to provide a device for attaching and detaching a fishing leader to the end of a fishing line. Specifically, one of these attempts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,423 issued to Anspack. The problem with this device, however, is that it relies on a constant pull from the leader line to maintain the connector engaged. If a change of current or any other movement, occurs, then, it is obvious from its construction that this device will disengage as easily as it was engaged through the slot 6, thereby making it an unreliable fishing device.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.